I DONT LIKE YOUR GF! And Other Stupid Arguments
by BlackPoppy.0
Summary: A collection of Naruto letters, IMs, one-shots, and drabbles about really stupid and pointless things. Requests, reviews, and virtual presents welcome!
1. IT'S ON!

**A/N: 'ELLO DAH-LINGS! As i said in "Hey There Hinata" My BFFs r MIA so I AM BORED OUT OF MY FREAKIN MIND! To solve this prob i am gonna talk in text-talk and listen to music, and do whatevs and post random drabbles SO that where this story comes in! This is like any of ur other one-shot drabble stories. So request welcome, as r reviews, alerts, favs, and virtual presents! XD Also anyone who wants to strick up a random convo with me is encouraged so just ask a random Q, comment on a random thing, share a cool song or vid, or ask me to freakin stop talking! WHATEVS! and jsuk this isnt really a request but my friend wishes that tenten were real so she could battle her for neji. what she sees in him i have no idea...HE LOOKS LIKE A FREAKIN GIRL! ****OH i also thought of something cool! at the end of every authors note i say a random song lyric, or quote from something so whoever guesses first what the thing is from gets a prize! XD HOLD ON CUZ IM LETTING GO!**

To TenTen,

IT'S ON!

From Jojo

_To Jojo,_

_What's on?_

_From Tenten_

To Tenten,

THE FIGHT FOR NEJI-KUN!

From Jojo,

_To Jojo,_

_YOU LIKE NEJI-KUN TOO? IT IS **SO** ON!_

_From Tenten_

To Tenten,

NAME WHEN AND WHERE!

From Jojo

_To Jojo,_

_MEET ME AT THE FRONT GATES! 3PM! BE THERE!_

_From Tenten_

To Tenten,

*Sweatdrop* I live in America...

From Jojo


	2. Cold Feet

**A/N: IT'S MEEEE AGAIN! IDK if this qualifies as a stupid or pointless argument, but it's a one-shot so it's gonna go in this story! wow...my first short authors note eva...wow...NVM! I THOUGHTT OF SOMETHIN! This actually happend to me minus the hot guy, the fact that i was at a hotel, and the fact the other person was on a date. Even tho my sister probably does wish that it was a date, it wasnt! The guy she liked just happend to be there! So on that note...WE BREAK UP! IT'S SOMETHIN' THAT WE DO NOW! AND EVERYONE HAS GOT TO DO IT SOMETIME!**

**Summery: **Sakura gets cold feet. LITERALLY! What are the advantages to screaming at your best friend at 2 am in a hotel hallway for stealing your socks?

**Characters: **Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha.

**Setting: **A hotel hallway in Portage, Michigan at 2 am.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naurto (WAH! If i did i would make sakura's hair long again! HATE IT SHORT!) also i got the idea to do the pairing/summery/characters/disclaimer/thingie from oasisserneity so check out her stories they r amazing and im sorry dont hurt me!

**SAKURA POV**

"Stupid Ino," I muttered as I trudged down the hotel hall. The scratchy hotel carpet would be rough on my feet, but they were too numb to feel anything. "I can't believe Ino did this _again!"_

I stopped when i reached room 235. "Ino!" I yelled pounding on the door. "Open the freakin door right now! INO!"

She probably isn't even in her room. I pulled out my cell and dialed her number. It helps that she's on speed dial. It _doesn't_ help that she isn't picking up. I hope I'm interupting your date darling!

After about 15 minutes of constantly calling Ino and staring at the bland hotel wallpaper, Ino finally picked up her phone.

"What the hell is so important Sakura!"

"Sooooooo how is your daaaaaaaaaaate gooooiiiiiiiiiiin'?" I singsonged.

"It was going _great _until you started calling me!" She hissed.

"Well that's great to hear!" Serves her right!

"Omigod Sakura! Just what do you want!"

"I _need_ to go in your room!" I said. "Now!"

"WHY!"

"CUZ YOU FREAKIN STOLE MY FUZZY SOCKS AGAIN!"

There was a silence. "Really Sak? _Really?"_

"My feet are cold!" I whined.

"It's not my fault you spent all night typing in the lobby!"

I stuck my tougue out at her, forgetting that she was on the phone and couldn't see me. "I was also working on your playlist!"

"Do you have break up songs on it? Cuz I'm gonna need some if we don't end this convo soon!"

I snickered. "You mean _he_ is going to need some? How about some "Last Kiss" threrapy? Ino you're the only one who breaks up with people here!"

"Yes and I'm going to break up with _you_ if you won't hang up and let me get back to my date!"

"My feet are going to break _off_ if I don't get socks!"

"Fine! Stick a random card in the key-card thingie. I bet even your precious library card would work." Ino instructed.

"You just rolled your eyes didn't you?" I said while cramming my library card into the holder. "And I got it. Now what?"

"Yeah I rolled my eyes. And I just did again cuz i fell stupid saying that. Anyway then punch the black part thing."

I slammed my fist into the key holder. "Check."

"Ok now jiggle the card."

"Consider it jiggle-ified, now what? OH COOL IT OPENED! HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE! LATERS!" I said as i dashed into Ino's room and hung up the last thing it heared before I hit end was Ino mutter, "She must have really cold feet,"

I zipped open Ino's Louis Vuitton suitcase and started frantically looking for my socks. "Oh the things to do for you, feet" I muttered as I pawed through Ino's impressive stash of Victoria's Secret.

After 20 minutes of looking through Ino's 6 bags of luggage I ended up with zero socks.

I rung up Ino again but this time she changed her voice mail. _"Hi this is Ino! I can't talk to you right now so leave a message after the weird beep thing! AND IF THIS IS SAKURA I FREAKIN SWEAR TO GOD YOU BETTER NOT FREAKIN CALL ME AGAIN! AND THAT ALSO GOES FOR YOU NARUTO! Thank you!"_

"Damn you Ino!" I yelled. I know that I'm in a hotel, so there are other people trying to sleep, so I'm probably being really annoying. But it's not like anyone cares.

"Will you please shut the hell up? Its 2 AM!"

I jumped. "Eep!" I turned around and standing right in front of me in the hotel hallway was a _very_ hot guy. He had soulful onyx eyes and raven black hair. And no shirt on. He had no freakin shirt on. _HE HAD NO FREAK SHIRT ON! _I think I might faint.

"Sorry _Sir, _but my friend isn't picking up her phone and she stole something very important to me."

"And what would that be?" He smirked. "Socks?"

My mouth hung open. "How did you know that?"

He smirked. "As I recall, you screamed, 'CUZ YOU FREAKIN STOLE MY FUZZY SOCKS AGAIN!'"

"So? My feet are freeeezing!" I whined.

"Want hot chocolate?"

"Wha?" Did the hot guy just ask me if i wanted hot chocolate?

"Do you want hot chocolate?" He asked again.

"I'm sorry, but my mother said to not take gifts out from strangers." Ha! I love messing with guys...maybe that's why I don't have a boyfriend...

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I'm 17." Sasuke smirked. "And right now I'm talking to a girl with pink hair because she woke me up at 2 in the morning because her friend stole her socks."

I glared. "Sakura Haruno, 16 going on 17. I'm talking to a guy with chicken ass hair because he yelled at me for waking him up at 2 am for ranting about cold feet, yet he offered me hot chocolate."

"Am I a stranger now?" Sasuke asked.

I smirked. "How can a half naked guy be considered a stranger?"

"Do you want hot chocolate or not?"

"You got whipped cream?" I asked and headed in Sasuke's hotel room.


	3. AAA Attack

**A/N: K, so my friend Safaia No Hona and i write each other Dear A notes ALL THE TIME! It is so fun and so she suggested i make them into a "I Don't Like Ur GF" chapter. LOW AND BEHOLD! (what does that even mean...?) I HOPE THIS MAKES U FEEL BETTER SAFAIA AND IM SO SORRY ABOUT UR BIRDIE DYING! :(( :(( :(( :(( :(( And for those people who don't know who A is, A is the person that is constantly stalking Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer in Pretty Little Liars. Also this one AMAZING SONG says "watching telly drinking wine" so now i call cell-phones cellys even though im not from the UK. Sorry if it bothers you, but i listened to that song 40+ times. And while we're talking about cellys...EVERYBODY TALKS TOO MUCH~!**

**Characters: Naruto, Sakura, and Ino.**

**Summery: Naruto borrows Sakura's laptop for a project and makes some shocking discoveries. "Sakura-Chan is getting _stalked?_ While _being_ a stalker? Is that even _possible?" _The world may never know Naruto...the world may never know...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pretty Little Liars. Or Dell! :)**

"Just have it back to me by Monday!" Sakura called over her shoulder as she left her pink Dell laptop in the hands of a hyperactive blond. Sakura popped back around the corner and glared. "And it _better_ be just the way I left it!"

"'Kay Sakura-Chan!" Naruto grinned. "And thanks again for letting me use it for my English report!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura said dismissively and walked out of the cafe.

Naruto looked around the cafe curiously. The barista was a girl with blue hair and an unreadable expression. In the corner was Sakura's friend Ino who was chatting away into her celly. Kiba was picking up a latte and muffin, probably for his girlfriend-of-the-week. No one really seemed to be paying attention to Naruto. "All right! I got Sakura-chan's laptop! Now I can read all of her emails! And i also _do_ have to finish that English report...but that can wait!"

Naruto excitedly clicked open an email that Sakura sent to Ino titled "AAA Attack". _Maybe it's a cheer or whatever. _He thought. Naruto quickly read the email. "HUH?" he said and read it again.

The email said what he thought it did but why was Sakura blackmailing Ino? Or was her email hacked? Naruto read it one more time:

**I heard you were good at being me. But are you sure you know enough secrets to be like me? If you still want to play pretend then show me what you got. It's all up to you. Mwah! -A**

Naruto shook his head like an Etch-E-Sketch as if to erase that creepy email from his mind. _It probably got hacked. Sakura-chan isn't a stalker. _Then he clicked on another email.

**Tsk tsk "A". Thought you could get away with blackmailing ME? I still have dirt on you. **

**And I'm more then happy to dig it up. **

**~A**

What is with these girls? And why are they being so mean? Naruto didn't want to know but he didn't want to stop either.

**sorry darling,**

**im not in the mood,**

**to b rude,**

**guess u lucked out,**

**but did u really?**

**cuz ik that its takes more,**

**then makeup,**

**to get u pretty,**

**~A**

Naurot shivered. Who wrote that? He checked the sender and then did a double-take and spit his coffee all over the floor. _Hinata? Hina-chan? She sent it? What is up with these girls?_

**Oh ho ho. I didn't know we had a poet. **

**Oh wait! Yes I did!**

**Because I know everything about you. **

**~A**

_I am officially freaked out now!_ Naruto concluded. _And these girls are crazy! And scary! WHY ARE THEY STALKING EACHOTHER?_

**why thank you! i should take a bow, but so should u! no one knows what u did last summer! u got off for free! but since im such a generous person i want u to get the reconition u deserve! sound like fun? im sure it does! almost like too much fun…but u know all about that, right? ~A**

_Too much fun? Wha? OH! oh..._

**Remember Ino: what i learn, doesn't stay hidden for long.**

**If you kiss, i tell.**

**~A**

_Ok this one doesn't seem that bad. I guess I'll look at the reply._

**what do u know about kissing? u haven't even had ur first yet. but ur boyfriend knows that why u wont kiss him right? cuz ur too scared? wait, no? huh, wonder what'll happen if tye popukars found out…**

**~A**

_WHOA! INO-SAN HASN'T HAD HER FIRST KISS YET? WTF! Even though this is scary this is kinda intersting..._

**whats 'tye popukars' hun? if you want to sound itimidating at least use some spell check, doll.**

**or your brain. Oh, if only your 'friend' could have seen how guilty you looked when you came out of of _that_ room. You thought no one saw?**  
**think again.**

**~A**

_UWAH! SCREW INTERSTING THESE GIRLS ARE CRAZY! AND WHAT DID HINATA DO? ENOUGH!  
_

Just then Sakura pushed open the coffe shop door. "Oh Naruto! I forgot to close my email! Just a sec!"

"No th-that's ok, Sakura-sama, you can have your laptop back!" Said Naruto as he thrust the pink computer into the rosette's arms.

_Sakura-_sama_? What happend? _"But Naruto, what about your English report?" Sakura said, confused.

"SCREW THAT!" Yelled Naruto as he ran out of the coffe shop. "I'LL JUST TAKE AN F!"

Sakura looked around the cafe and spotted her blonde friend in the corner, just as she was hanging up her celly. She hurried over. "What happend Ino?"

Ino laughed. "He was looking at _our_ English report and freaked!"

Sakura started laughing to. "Dear A?" Ino nodded and they both burst out laughing even harder. "I hope he figures out that we were doing our report on Pretty Little Liars!"


End file.
